


A Reunion Enchanted

by flowermagicc



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place, Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Disney Channel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermagicc/pseuds/flowermagicc
Summary: A new threat is imposed on the wizard world, and Alex must save the world once again. With her band of mortals turned mythical, drama, romance, and magic ensues!





	1. Peace Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I realize I haven't written a fic in a very long time, and just got this idea for a crossover. No one's done it yet, so I guess it's my job to bring it into the world. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> P.S. not every relationship is listed in the tags. There are definitely more, so don't fret.

Three years. 

It had been three years since Alex Russo triumphed over her brothers in the Family Wizard Competition. Other than Alex’s clone ordeal, the wizard world had remained largely undisturbed. Of course there had been minor incidents, but nothing that truly threatened the balance of the world itself. 

It was late at night. Alex stood in her lair, swatting at horse flies with her wand. Harper was cozied up in a soft red chair in the corner, reading a magazine. For a moment, she looked up, and immediately groaned out of irritation. 

“What?” Alex shot back, having heard the sound a million times before.

“I know you and Mason broke up, but you can’t take your aggression out on the flies,” 

“They’re pissing me off,” she growled, her wand sparking as she continued to wave it around. 

“Just use magic to get rid of them, then!” 

“I would, but it doesn’t work, the little shits always come back,” 

“Then call a wizard exterminator or something, I don’t know, but I’m just sitting over here getting bored with it. You said you were gonna show me whatever’s in that secret closet today, and we still haven’t done that yet,”

“Oh, yeah…” Alex lowered her wand, and felt her shoulders tense up a bit. She swallowed nervously and turned around. “Well, get up then,” she told Harper after standing there for a few seconds. 

Harper threw the blanket off of her lap and followed Alex to the corner of the dark room, where a dusty purple door stood locked tight. 

Alex silently rose her wand, the tip glowing softly as she performed a wordless spell that would unseal the lock. The door swung open, and Harper followed Alex into the room. 

The walls were stone. In the middle of the room, there was a large glass case. Harper gasped when she saw what was inside the glass. 

“I really did keep them,” said Alex. 

A pair of pristine white angel wings shone under the skylight. They looked nothing like how they did when Harper had last seen them. Before, they were dirty, and one of the wings had been bent. Now, they were as white as snow. 

“Alex…” spoke Harper breathlessly, staring through the case. She could feel the wings’ power through the glass. 

Alex walked past Harper, her black cape flowing behind her. “Harper, I…” She fumbled with her hands, and couldn’t make eye contact with her friend. The decision she was about to make would either be the best thing to happen to her, or the most fucked up.

“Um, are you okay?” asked Harper gently. The wings beat against the glass on their own, startling her

“Since they’ve been activated already, they want a permanent owner. That’s why they’re in the case. ‘Cause, uh, they kept trying to attach themselves to me.” Alex turned around and walked towards Harper. She crossed her arms, and gave her a stern look. “Harper, I want to turn you into an angel. I really think it could work-”

“Okay,  _ what?  _ You know how I feel about this magic shit, and as much as I love you,” she sighed, “I mean… you’re not exactly the best at regulating the spells you cast.” 

_ “Harper,” _ urged Alex, putting her hands on the redhead’s shoulders, “You wouldn’t be mortal anymore. We could go and do so much in the wizard world, you could fly! You’d be an actual angel, just please,” she begged. 

Harper, taken aback by how frantic her tone was, took a few steps back. She tore away from Alex’s grip completely, stumbling.

Alex gave Harper a perplexed look. There was something in Harper’s gaze that made her stop. Something that she didn’t know how to handle. At the moment, she didn’t know if talking was Harper was even the right idea, and all she could do was wave her wand and wordlessly flash out of the room, avoiding consequence for at least the time being.


	2. The Dolphin Heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember how London can talk to dolphins? Yeah. Her animal communication powers are gonna be a pretty big subject in this fic. You’ll see why.

It was a cool night in spring. London Tipton was sitting on the edge of her deck, shrinking in her white garden chair. She was playing with her hair, which was slightly wet, but had dried slightly in the night air. She shivered as a breeze swept over her large mansion, being clad only in a fluffy pink bathrobe. Usually London wouldn’t dress in something so light if the public could see her, but her residence was so secluded that the chances of that happening were practically impossible. 

London gazed out over the night ocean with dull eyes. Her mansion sat right over the water, so her hands could almost touch the ocean below. In the distance, two curved figures were hopping over the silver waves. They emitted loud squeaks and chitters, clicking their long snouts together. 

Momentarily, London looked up from the dark water below her. She recognized the two dolphins, and could understand their calls clearly. They were chatting with each other excitedly, and were headed towards London’s mansion.

She smiled faintly as they got closer to the edge of her deck, and sunk down into to her chair a little. Sitting like a princess wasn’t required if there wasn’t anyone around. When the dolphins reached London’s fence, they called for her. She stood up from her garden chair and leaned over the deck, saying a sleepy greeting to the dolphins. They chattered excitedly with her, and she could barely keep up. Dolphin small talk could get extreme.

Feeling unable to respond with anything adequate, London yawned and told the dolphins that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. They looked at each other and understood, as humans had different sleeping patterns from aquatic mammals. 

As the dolphins swam off, London sighed. 

“Miss London?” spoke a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around, and Esteban was standing obediently outside the glass sliding door. “You should get some sleep you know, Miss London,” he told her.

London had hired him as her personal butler when she moved into the mansion, and he was living there year-round. He enjoyed it. She paid him well, gave him good food, and the atmosphere was usually quite peaceful. 

“But Esteban-“

“You’ll catch a cold out here wearing only a bathrobe,” he informed her.

She sighed, “I’ll be inside in just a minute, please make my bedding for me,” she said. 

He nodded, “Will I come fetch you?”

“That’s fine,” 

Without a word, he went inside to fulfill London’s request, leaving her alone. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her bathrobe, and turned it on. There were two

notifications. Texts from Maddie. 

Hey London, I’m in town.  said the first.

We should hang out. said the second .

London stared at her phone screen, pushing down the inkling of excitement that built inside of her. It would only be one day. After that, Maddie would practically forget about her existence for another 3 years. She’d treat it as a casual tea date with a recently met acquaintance. After that, she’d forget about it. 

Just as she was turning off her phone, Esteban stood at the door again.

“Your bed is ready Miss London,” he said.

London, busy with her thoughts, strode inside, only offering a small thank you as she headed for her room. 

“Miss London is acting strange... ” thought Esteban.


	3. Rainfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and London reunite~

It was a rainy day in Seattle. Maddie stared out the blurry apartment window, stroking the back of her grey tabby cat. The room was quiet aside from the raindrops hitting the glass, and the only light provided was from a tall lamp beside the sofa. A book was placed on top of the coffee table, and she was snuggled up under an ivory wool blanket. Life was good. She hoped London was feeling good, too. 

Her phone screen lit up just as she was thinking of her. 

“Okay! I live in california tho….” the response read. 

Maddie had noticed that over the years, London had gotten better at spelling. Like, she could actually properly spell Maddie’s name and didn’t mess up her words constantly. She wasn’t perfect, but she was better.

“can’t you just pick me up in a private jet or something??” responded Maddie. 

“Oh. ya!! Ummm… idk where u live maddie.” 

“uh. seattle. I already told you this??” 

“Oh lmao i thought you were joking arent u poor?” 

Maddie rolled her eyes. Classic London. 

“i used to be, but now i have enough to afford an apartment.”

“I’ll pick u up 2morrow!” 

Maddie gave London her address and shut her phone off. She focused her eyes back on her book, tabby cat purring beside her. 

Something was… off. 

Maddie set her book down and got up from the sofa, her cat meowing and stretching its paws out when she got up. 

“I’ll be back in a sec, okay kitty?” 

Another mewling sound came from behind her, sounding almost like a response.

The storms outside were growing louder by the moment, so much so that Maddie feared the power might go out. The gale was heavy, and the trees creaked ominously. She made a slightly concerned noise, but quickly became chilly and rushed back to the couch so she wrap herself back up in the blanket. Her cat purred, satisfied that she had returned to cuddle with her. 

The warmth was comforting even in the midst of the storm. Maddie found herself drifting off to the sound of the wind and rain. She supposed a nap wouldn’t hurt.

Maddie shot up from her slumber as a rapid knocking sounded on her apartment door. Her cat yowled at the surprising movement and jumped off of the sofa. Maddie threw the blanket aside and got up, running to the front door to see what the ruckus was. She undid the lock slightly and opened the door to see… 

London, drenched and sitting in the middle of the apartment floor’s hallway. She was shaking, drops of water streaming down her face. Maddie couldn’t discern whether they were tears or rain, but based on her frightened expression, it was probably both. 

“London—! You’re-! Are you okay!?” exclaimed Maddie.

“I’m freezing,” she replied. 

“Shit, come inside. I didn’t expect you to get here so soon.” She grabbed London’s hands and helped her inside, then closed the apartment door behind them.

“Wow, your apartment isn’t as boring as I thought it would be,” croaked London. 

“Thanks,” said Maddie sarcastically. “How did you get here so fast?”

“Private jet,” said London instinctively. 

Maddie raised an eyebrow, but moved on from the topic. “You look awful. No offense, but… you’re just… sopping wet on my living room floor.” 

“Well, you’re covered in cat hair,” she shot back, scoffing.

“Maybe it’s because I have a cat,” 

“You do?” said London curiously.

“She’s over there on the couch,” 

London walked up to the feline, but then remembered that her hands were all wet from the rain. She backed up anxiously and said, “I’ll pet her later.”

Maddie nodded. “Are you okay, though?” She asked again. 

“Um…” London began to unfasten the button on the black cloak she was wearing. It fell off her shoulders and onto the ground, revealing her dry outfit underneath. A short, long-sleeved purple dress accented with diamond dust, and black thigh-high wool socks. She wasn’t wearing heels, instead opting for black wedges. Maddie stared at her outfit for a moment. It was a stark contrast from her face, which was smeared with rain and mascara. 

“Or, should I start you a shower?” suggested Maddie.

“I can do it myself,” said London as she hung her cloak up on the coat rack. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Just upstairs,”

London rushed up the staircase, surprisingly graceful in her wedged boots. She opened the first door to the bathroom, which was larger than she expected. Obviously, Maddie wasn’t that poor anymore. 

After undressing, London into the glass shower and turned on the faucet. She was alone. Her posture shrunk as she sighed, feeling her heart rate finally slow for the first time that day. The warm water felt nice on her body, so she simply sat under the shower head and let it take the coldness away. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

But then they snapped right back open after she realized it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep in the shower. 

After a long stretch of silence, blurry thoughts, and feeling like she was in a trance, London heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“I have a water bill to pay, you know. You can’t stay in there forever,” said Maddie’s voice through the door, sounding slightly exasperated. 

“Ugh, you’re so pushy.” London turned the faucet off and stood up, then stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel that had been folded up on the step stool. “Maddie, why isn’t there a blow dryer in here!?” asked London irritably. 

“I keep one in my bedroom,” 

London opened the bathroom door, practically crashing into Maddie as she ran across the hall to the other door. “In here?” 

Maddie opened her bedroom door and instructed London to wait for a moment. She opened a drawer and took out a fancy hair dryer, the cord wrapped around it so it wouldn’t get tangled up. She unwrapped the cord and plugged it into an outlet, then motioned London over. 

“Wow, nice color choices!” exclaimed London. 

“Ah… really?” 

London ran her fingertips across the white mirror-dresser that Maddie was sitting at. “And surprisingly well-made,” she spoke. 

Maddie tilted her head. “Thanks. Now, sit down.” She got up and instructed London to sit on the bench. 

“I can’t believe I’m letting  _ you  _ do  _ my  _ hair. If you mess up, you’re never touching me again,” she warned. 

Maddie rolled her eyes, beginning to brush London’s hair. “I’ll try my best,” she said.

“Where’s your cat?” she asked. 

“Probably in the living room,”    
“I’d like to see her,” 

“I didn’t know you liked cats so much,” 

“Well, I do!” London enjoyed how gentle Maddie was when she brushed her hair. She would have expected her to be much more aggressive. When they were teenagers and London hung out with her, she always did Maddie’s hair instead, so it was interesting to see the roles reversed. 

“Where’d you get all this money from? To get such a nice apartment in Seattle?” 

“Well, the author thing kind of… worked out, I guess,”

“That’s nice, even if I don’t really like reading,” 

Maddie set the brush down on the dresser and pressed a setting on the hair dryer. London sat quietly, feeling the warm air on her back. It made her grow tired all over again. “I hope you make this quick, I wanna sleep,” 

“It’s only 8 o’clock… are you really that tired?” 

“You have no  _ clue  _ how long my day has been,”

Taking note of the harshness in London’s tone, Maddie said, “Apparently not,” with a chuckle. Then she remembered how broken London looked when she was sitting right at her front door. It seemed to have faded away, but she still wondered. Maybe she had just gotten over whatever made her so upset. 

After London’s hair seemed dry enough, she turned off the hair dryer and took the cord out of the plug, wrapping it back around the dryer and putting it back in its respective drawer. “Can you go put some clothes on?” 

“But I don’t have any with me!” whined London. 

“I have some,” 

The idea of wearing Maddie’s clothes made London slightly horrified, but it was better than nothing at all. “Ugh… okay…” she said reluctantly, meekly stepping towards her closet. 

Maddie’s outfit that day wasn’t  _ that _ terrible, but that shouldn’t have meant under-estimating the lackluster fashion sense she possessed. 

But to her surprise, after opening up Maddie’s closet doors, she had in fact  _ overestimated! _

“Where’d all these designer clothes come from!? Arturo Vitalli!? Wow Maddie, you really are rich!” she shouted gleefully, running her hands across a hemp-sewn sweater. 

“Do you like that one?” asked Maddie curiously, stepping up beside her. 

London nodded, obviously trying to contain her excitement. 

“Um… why don’t you have it, then? Like, you should try it on right now, even,” 

“You mean borrow?” 

“I mean keep,” she assured her. 

“W-wow, thanks.” London was a bit taken aback, shocked by the fact that she was actually interested in her friend’s sense of style, and that she was just letting go her clothes like that. The old Maddie would have worn her clothes until they were in complete shambles. 

“Now, put in on,” urged Maddie. 

“Turn around,” demanded London sternly, clutching at her towel defensively. 

Maddie did as she said and waited for her to tell her that she was completely dressed. When she looked back, the sweater fit her perfectly. 

“It’s pink, my favorite color.” London was beaming. 

“It looks better than you than it does on me,” admitted Maddie. “You wanna head to sleep?” 

“Ugh, yes. My day’s been awful.” She paused. “You know… other than hanging out with you tonight,” she mumbled. 

“Hm?” Maddie had busied herself with arranging the bed, and didn’t quite hear her. 

“Nevermind,” said London.


End file.
